The Bloody Basin: New Recruits
by ProfessorSmee
Summary: Set in Dustbowl, it's a normal day with RED and BLU in battle. However, BLU encounters a disastrous disadvantage: their re-spawn falters. So what happens when members are left injured? It's time to introduce new recruits. (fem!classes further on in story)
1. Chapter 1: Part 1: Scout

This fanfic is set in Dustbowl. I thought I'd write a TF2 Fanfic. *When I try to write the dialogue with an accent I don't mean to offend anyone. I'm looking for comments and critique. Tell me what you think about it. To be honest, I've seen better than mine but please comment ;v;

~ Smee.

**Chapter 1: Part 1: Scout**  
The sun rays printed a burn on the back of his neck. Scout rubbed it, feeling the sting that followed. It was a dusty, humid afternoon in the Dustbowl, it hadn't poured for over a fortnight, he doubted if today was going to be any different.  
Scout walked the muddy track overlooking a beetle. A sheepish smirk playing on his parched lips. Without further ado he kicked it away, watching it land several meters away from him. "That shad' do it."  
He grasped his bat, absentmindedly swinging it across his body as if fighting a transparent spy.  
The sun rays burned spitefully, like daggers, gored into his back.  
The young man hauled himself up onto a narrow ledge, sheltered by busted planks of what was left of a platform. The wood was dappled and dotted with dents from shotgun bullets. Some of the bullet shells were still jammed between the cracks.  
Scout turned his attention to the gates. They were old, rusted and bent. Gates of such type should've been replaced; but with the hold ups and time ticking away, Red team never got to fixing them.

The whole idea of war never crossed Scout's mind. It was all about winning. Wasn't it. The dusted air would be filled with smoke, bullet shells and missiles. Dustbowl would become a blood-bowl, with agent orange in the mist.  
Scout, however knew that a battle of this kind couldn't be declined. There was too much of a 'prize'. In the end, when two beg for power, one of them becomes controlled.

A firm hand, Scout felt it grasp his shoulder blade. Glancing up, squatted sniper. His hat, shading his squinted eyes; rifle resting unsteadily on his thigh. Annoyed, Scout brushed off Snipers firm grip; nose scrunched up and teeth gritted behind his lips. "Get ya' hand of me ya' freak." he barked. Clearly seeing that Scout disapproved his company, Sniper removed his hand, catching his gun as it fell from his thigh. Scout dogged it, glaring at the older man.  
The two men, apathetic about the whole situation sat there, watching the cloudless sky. It was just that moment the intercom turned on; Scout felt a queasy tug in his stomach. He became aware that in the next ten minutes he could be lifeless, breathless, bloodless. Dead. [/list][/size]

**Part 2: Start of battle **  
Everyone rushed to their places. Heavy followed by Medic, "I love zis doktor!" hollered the large man. Medic grinned behind Heavy, charging him with his Medi Gun. Archimedes flew overhead. Several marks away, stood Engineer and Demoman; both chugging down beer and leaning on Engie's newly built sentry.  
"Which of you numb nuts are planning to let us down?" Growled Soldier. The laughter stopped. Demoman's face was wiped clean of amusement.  
"We're just getting' started." Guffawed Demo. 'There a problem?'  
Clumsily, Demo let his bottle of scrumpy slip out of his hand and pour onto Enigineer's sentry. Soldier rolled his eyes and sighed.  
Engineer scrambled to his feet and grabbed his wrench, hitting the bottle off the sentry like a baseball. Demo muffled a quiet 'oops' , patted Engie on the back and queasily smiled at Soldier before jogging off. There was a pause between Soldier and Engineer. Engie couldn't help but feel Soldier still staring at him with his covered eyes. The sentry was now sticky and gave a scent of alcohol, probably not in the best condition.  
"Great. I pray for the victory to be on our side. You betta' be too hardhat." Soldier growled.

The static of the intercom echoed through the speakers. [bzzt] begins in 5...4...3... [bzzt]Scout leaped of the ledge, ignoring Sniper completely. Bat in hand and swinging, he sprinted down the rails, picking up several health packs on the way. His dash came to a pause after Pyro sprung out at him at a corner. Fortunately, there was enough distance for him not to ignite in flames. Pyro greeted him with a muffled 'Hello' and set off to find another point-blank victim. Scout gave him a friendly salute, continuing down the tracks.

The air felt thick. There was a piercing noise, signaling the gates had opened. Suddenly the dust-bowl was filled up to the brim with shameless mercenaries. Scout made his way to the front line, next to the gates. Using his advantage of his quick feet, the young man made his way up on to a platform. RED members were already after him. His heart was beating at a swift pace. He could see spy, back stabbing a fellow blu team sniper. Pyro had set the blu team Medic on fire, and the Heavy he was in the progress of healing. Everything seemed to be going according to BLU's plan.  
Close by was engineer, muttering and cursing to himself; fixing a freshly sapped sentry. "Goddamn spies. Sappin' everythin'!" He yelled. It was likely to be the one Demoman had spilt his rotten scrumpy on, since it gave away quickly.  
Scout gave one last glance, put on a devious smile and leaped from the platform. It was less than a minute before he had already bonked someone on the head.  
"I'll send you off to your mama in a box!" Shouted RED soldier, whose face recently came in contact with the wrath of Scouts bat.

Bullets flying, bodies flying, body parts flying, were of the lesser things the atmosphere was filled with. Both from his team and the enemies it was challenging to work out who was winning.  
Suddenly, an ache turned to a discomforting throb. Scout couldn't jog any further. He had gotten shot in the calf. Blood spurted, soaking into his clothing material. It was nothing. Well it was nothing for now. "ey' Doc!" he yelled, attempting to run on this awkward foot. He could already make out the footsteps of someone closing up from behind. It was most likely a spy since when the guy turned around there was no one to be seen. Hastily swinging his bat around, it was surely someone. But not a spy. With an unsuccessful spin of his bat, he ended up closely hitting his own Doc on the arm. Dodging, the evidently unamused Medic gave Scout a dirty look. He pushed up his spectacles with his index finger before healing Scout.  
"Sorry Doc."  
"Oh please." Muttered the German doctor.  
Archimedes was perched on top of his shoulder. Blood splattered over his feathers. The mad look in his eye portrayed the same in medics eyes. Like bird like man Scout gave a snicker, before abandoning medic to create more trouble.  
"Vhere are you going? You vhere not healed!" Medic gave a heavy sigh.  
"Ztrange boy, Archimedes. Ztrange boy." Not minding the storm of weapons, he patted Archimedes on the head. He grew very fond of his dove over the years.

Meanwhile, Heavy was on a rant.  
He was like a walking turret. An enormous walking turret. Lips, madly grinning.  
Heavy didn't mind the shower of bullets storming at him; half of them would miss and bounce of his Tomislav anyway.  
"Haaaa, no one can outsmart bullet!" Shrieked Heavy. Sniper and Spy just watched, gobsmacked, from behind a rock. The duo could see RED mercenaries plummeting down like dominoes under the rage of Heavy's mini gun. Heavy remained apathetic about the rain of classes. He knew that the RED classes would re-spawn and charge back as always. If the re-spawn mechanism didn't exist, he would be a little more affectionate towards who he would blast with his monster of a gun. Deep inside the large teddy bear did care. Even if he was fighting against long-term enemies.

However, all wasn't as well as the team hoped it would be. It was a pity a Medic didn't notice. Demoman groaned, the pain in his side growing stronger. He slumped down, leaning on what was left of a hideout. Tired and worn out he picked at the wound. It wasn't the best of ideas attempting at sabotaging one of RED teams control points. Especially, when no BLU team member was close by. Now what was he going to do? He was in RED teams property. In a busted hideout. It wasn't going to be long until a Pyro, Engie or Soldier found him. Sure he would re-spawn, but he wouldn't be able handle the pain for very long. And if he couldn't the pain? God knows what he would go and do.  
The sharp pain was increasing. He heard footsteps. Or was it just him? Was it the blood loss making him mentally hesitant? Or was it his gut telling him he could be dead in a matter minutes, seconds? Demo pushed himself into the corner, making sure no BLU material or really anything of his could be seen. He found his anxiety discomforting. If he sat there, in that corner, aching and groaning, it wouldn't take long before someone noticed.  
A step. A twig snapping. It was so loud. The sound looped around in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2: Part 1: Spy

Chapter 2: Part 2: Spy

Sniper and Spy were long term friends. Very opposite, but worked together well. Spy was casually leaning on the rock, twirling his butterfly knife in his fingers. The french man watched as Sniper aimed at a hesitant blu team engineer.  
"Bonjour."Spy smirked, folding his butterfly knife; slipping into his shoe. He turned his view to the engineer, who Sniper was carefully observing. The Engie fell to the ground in a slump. Blood splattered on the wall behind him.  
"Well done Sniper. Though I could've done it better myself." Spy brushed off some dust that lay on his suit.  
"Mate, if only you did. However, you didn't." Sniper chortled, keeping his eye on the scope. Clearly annoyed, Spy faintly jabbed Sniper in the side with the handle of his butterfly knife.  
"You do know that I could've done the job just as well as you did." Spy groaned.  
"Like I said, previously, you didn't."Sniper kiddingly smashed his fist into Spies shoulder as a comeback. Soon enough, the petty fist fight turned into a friendly- yet competitive- brawl.  
"Oi! Don't start jabbin' me with that toothpick." Now that spy was starting to use his butterfly knife, the australian put his rifle down, instead protecting himself with his kukri. He'd been jabbed with spy's butterfly knife more that he needed. He didn't need another accidental scar.  
Sniper and Spy's occasional brawl was brought to a halt by Soldier. "Aye! What are you? I don't need useless recruits! Get out there and fight. STOP WASTING TIME MAGGOTS." Untangling from their ever-so-manly brawl, Sniper packed his kukri and picked up his rifle. Spy apologized, cloaked and roamed away to REDs territory to sap sentries and dispensers.  
"NO MORE OFF-TOPIC BRAWLS. IF I SEE ANYMORE, I'LL FEED YOU TO THE REDs MYSELF! You useless-" By this time, Soldier had realized he was talking to no-one. He sighed, swung his rocket launcher and muttered away to himself.

_* * * (Spy P.O.V)_

So I'm making my way into REDs bases. To be positively honest, I don't really know what I'm doing here. I still don't know. I could've decided to stay back in that tiny, crowded apartment in Paris. Right now I could've been watching the picturesque sunset from my favorite cafe, taste the bitter wine that I grew along-side of and fall into a deep slumber in the comfort of silent movies projecting in the background. I was hired for this project. I still don't understand why I said yes. Then again, what did I have to lose? My Family? Nope. Have none. My Sweetheart? Nope. She used me. My life? I _have_ no life. Either I'm lonely or caged in this prison I call a fortress. However, there was a singular soul I particularly didn't want to abandon. Sniper. He was basically the only friend I had. Actually, not basically. He _was_ the only friend I had, and today he was probably going to die in his own pool of blood. That is, if he gets hit by one of the members of the RED team. Lets hope not.

As I re-cloak myself, I dodge charging RED members. It's horribly tempting to go ahead and spontaneously gore them in the back with my butterfly knife. However, I keep my adrenaline low and keep creeping around the classes so I don't bump into them and glow a faint shade of BLU. When I finally pass the sea of red, I hide behind a familiar busted hideout. I always hid there to disguise myself. It was much like a tradition; like a special place I always came to, to do a specific job.  
Though today wasn't the day to hide here. I was startled by the presence of a member. Even though I couldn't see who it was and really didn't care in this point in time (oh hell yes I did), I presumed a class of the enemies.  
"Merde."  
I sigh heavily, cover my head and await an uncomfortable re-spawn.  
"Spy?"  
I stop covering my head. Instead, I turn around wondering why I'm not in the medical bay yet. To my surprise, behind me was demo man. He was painfully wounded and most likely in excruciating pain.  
"Demo- what are you doing here?"  
Demo raised his eyebrow at me. I face palmed and queasily smiled, almost letting my cigar drop out of my mouth.  
"Uh, of course. You vhere trying to be smart. That was stupid of me. So, I see that didn't worhk."  
"The judgmental spy I know so well. Just get me outa here, yeah?"Whispered Demo with a slight smirk. I reached down for his bloody hand to help him up. Soon enough, my glove no longer looked high quality _or_ expensive.  
Only then did I realize that I was still in the BLU suit. I had forgotten to disguise.  
"Hurree up you cyclops! _moi_ is not disguised!" I muttered at the scottish bloke. He was much heavier than me and with the add on of his wounded side, the weight I had to carry increased.  
"Shush frenchie. That wasn't so smart of you either!"I frowned at him but didn't admit it. By this time we were half way out of the busted hideout when Demo shrieked like a bloody siren.  
"Bless your soul, Pyro behind you!"  
I became so hesitant I didn't know what to do. Our spy suits were highly flammable so I was going to ignite in flames one way or another.  
"Non. No need to burst me into flames...dear RED pyro. I'm sure we can- wow. Thank you _connasse."_  
Before I knew it, I could feel the burn of red and orange flames climb over my body. They were painfully sharp and spread with the help of my suit. I desperately climbed out of the hideout window to dodge the Pyro, just when I heard a sudden gory explosion. Forgetting demo was still in the hideout, he had used the last of his energy to sticky bomb Pyro away, letting him burst into pieces.  
Now for the real problem, I was still on _fire._ Absentmindedly I started running in my burning suit to the nearest health pack, before I got air blasted by another pyro. I was almost unconscious my the time I landed the health pack. This was not going to look good on my record. As stupid as I am, I ran back to the hideout to get demo out of there. By this time we had attracted a load of attention, and people were after us. I would kill to have a medic around here.  
"Are you dead mon ami?"  
'If I was, would I be talking' right now?"

Before I did anything else, I kept my mouth shut. Both us didn't want to end up uncomfortably re-spawning. So here we are, a spy and a demo-man slowly charging through a tunnel-cave; also, followed by a couple of RED classes. The ones specifically I didn't observe.

"Medic".The scottish fellow yelled. If I could've backstabbed him, I would already have. He was making a ton of noise and blaming me for not getting out of the RED base quicker. This would be the first and last time I saved a teammate from trouble. As harsh as that sounds, it was to be my word.

"Medic!"I shriek to the crazed German doctor. To my luck, he turns around, leaving his -now- utterly confused heavy behind.  
"Vhere have you bein?" He asks as he runs along-side, healing us with his Medi gun.  
"In zhe RED base." I reply with enthusiasm. By now the flames have gone, like a huge weight lifted off my shoulders. Medic interrupts me.  
"Gah! We should have told you! Re-spawn has faltered! Me and engineer vhere trying to fix it in battle, but it did not vherk!""  
I've heard of Sentries faltering, dispensers being sapped, Medi guns being lost, but never have I heard of re-spawn faltering.  
"Zis is disastrous!" I exclaim, taking a drag from my withered cigar.  
'What are we going to do? What are you suggesting we d-'

Once again only to be interrupted by Medic. I frown at him, only to see his eyes widen in terror.  
"Herr Spy...run." I glance behind me, only to see a rocket coming straight at my back...


End file.
